


February 6, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bank robber's eyes widened as soon as Supergirl smirked.





	February 6, 2006

I never created DC canon.

A bank robber's eyes widened as soon as Supergirl smirked before he attempted to run in the other direction and her happy preacher father stood.

THE END


End file.
